Princess Karin
by PostiveCharm416
Summary: Karin is a both a princess and goddess.She falls in love with a old friend of hers and then suddenly gets engaged to him. Who is He?Find out this heart warming love story between two characters and be amazed.This is my First Fanfic so please be nice. KXK Disclaimer: Do not own Kamichama Karin
1. Chapter 1

_**Princess Karin**_

_**Chapter One: The Royal Ball**_

It was a dark,stormy night when the dear princees was born after the death of her poor mother Elia Hanazono giving birth to her,but her father was afriad to lose his precious but beautiful wife so early of the birth of the young princess. Twelve years, laterthe young princess was twelve years old almost about to come to her thirteenth birthday. Her father, King Sazuto Hanazono came to tell her the good news that she would have a royal ball for her thirdteenth birthday with all the princes and princesses of all the royal kindgoms. Before, the deaf of her mother she was given a ring so she could have her mother before she left this wonderful world to got to the hheavens with ohers angels like herself. The ring itself was the engagement ring her father gave to her mother before their wedding ,it had something mysterious about it but, she ddn't care because it belong to her wonderful mother.

The next day was the royal ball for her thirdtennth birthday, Prince Kazune Kujyou with his cousin , Himeika Kujyou they were living together because since both of their parents died when they were at a young age. Karin walked slowly to Prince Kazune-kun. " Welcome Prince Kazune-kum nad Himeika -chan to the royal ball , I'm glad to have you here" Karin turnedher back to talk to other prnces and princesses when all od a sudden she was dragged to royal garden with Prince Kazune . "I'm sorry for dragging you here hall of a sudden'kazune walk to her and embrace her"Kazune-kun whats wrong ?"Karin said while hugging him back .They know each other since they children since they were very close to each other and loved each other secretly from their parents." I missed you so much since we last seen each other at Christmas Eve"Kazune said worriedlyand let her go " I know that but, you don't miss me so much as you say"karin started to cry harder. " It's true I di miss you more thsn you know "Kazune wrap his arms around her waist " If you miss me thay much then show it "Karin struggled to get out of his embrace but failed to try when Kazune suddenly put his lips her soft lips tring to show his proof of missing her. Kazune finally stop kissing her to get a breath of air " Kazune-kun why you do that for" Karin blushing as red as a tomato " I did it because I...um...uh... I love you "Kazune started to blush a faint pink .

In a few hours later Karin and Kazune-kun sit down and stayed silent " I love you too, Kazune-kun" Karin started to blush harder than what Kazune did " Would you care to dance princess"Kazune said feeling a little nervous as Karin. "Sure, I care to dance with you "Karin siad with her bright smile from thr heavens which ever saw it he would have a soft smile back at her. " I can'y dance that good"Karin said a little worried " It's alright because I'm right by your side to help you learn to dance'kazune said with a reasurring smile tring to comfort her."Who is this boy dancing with my daugher"sazuto said get a little worried " My highness that is Prince Kujyou a old friend of Princess Karin" Jeff said with a smile." I didn't know they were old friends becuase she wouldn't tell me any of her friends from prince and princess private school" Sazuto said with a sad grin on his face" II think the princess didn't want to tell you because she was afraid that you would be scare to see her talk to other people that why she didn't tell you 'Jeff said with a reasurring smile on his face " Thank you old friend for telling me this" Sazuto siad with a smile onhis face.

"I think every one is looking at us"Karin said looking into his icy,blue eyes and his blond hair " Yeah! So, who cares, just ignore them and just look at me"Kazune said with a groughy attitude of his. " Karin-chan how have you been?"said Himeika running towards them " Himeika-chan , I've been do great so has your fever came down since the last time we saw each other"Karin said with a worried face. Hinieka hugged her to show she was okay" I'm alright so don't worry abot me"Himeika said with a bright smile. " Kazune-kun about earlier"Karin said with a blush as deep as a tomato " Um! what about it Karin"Kazune said with a confused face " Nevermind we will talk about it after we are done dancing" Karin sia with a deep red blush. A few hour passed and was almost time for the royal feast for the princess's birthday with everybody all excited for the birthday cake .

" Thank you all for coming to the royal ball " Karin said with a bright and gorgeous smile on her face. " I want to talk to prince Kujyou alone outside in the royal garden" karin said with a serious face and they both walked out to the garden " What do you want to speak to meabout Karin"Kazune said with a nervous look on his face . " about earlier today when you dragged me here and saidyou missed me" Karin siad with a blush on her face " I meant what I said because it is all true and I do love you from the bottom of my heart" Kazune with a worried face. "Then why did you kiss me " Karin had a even deeper blush " I did because i love you and care about you more then you will ever think'Kazune siad with a faint pink blush on hs cheels.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: God Transformation**_

" We have been best friends ever since we were little and now you tell me you love me"Karin said with sad face " I know we have been friends but, all of those years I stated to fall in love with you and you were the first girl I met in my life 'Kazune started walking up to her." Why did you have to choose me other than the other princesses"Karin started cring really hard " I chose you because you were different then other princesses and you were the one I fell in love with and your the only one that makes me fell this way"Kazune had his face down " I do love you but we are to young to love each other"Karin was cring even harder than before " I know all that but I don't to let you go away from grasp so I wanted to tell you go so you wouldn't like anybody elese than me" Kazune said while screaming." Will you make me a promise when we get older we get married"Karin stopped cring "Sure ,so make sure you don't like anybodyelseokay"Kazune said while calming down .They walked back to the dinner table and started to eat the cake.

After the feast Karin to the door and started to say "Good-bye"to all the princes and princesses na also told that she was flad to have them over for the royal ball. When Kazune-kun and Himieka -chan came to the door she gave them each a soft,warming hug and then gave Kazune-kun a kiss on the lips and he was suprised and then returned it back for giving want he needed. She then walked with him to his carriage while holding hands.When they got to the carriage they both went their ways until they meet again.Karin was so tired she immediately went to bed and fell alsleep very guickly.She dreamed that she was walking on the beach holding Kazune-kun's hand and kisse under the beautiful horizon sunset.

The next day, she woke up at 8:30 in the morning started to get dress for school and eat beakfast.She quickly got into the limo and went to school.She was early for school and made it homeroom on timeand has a little time to Kazune-kun and Himieka-chan . She goes up to them and say "Hi!" Karin walking back to her seat."Oi! Karin did you know that we had homework?" Kazune said while yawning."Yeah what do you think"Karin said with a smile.Kazune's face turned red like a apple " I thought you didn't rememberdoing your homework"Kazune turning around."Hanazono-san"Michill hugging karin that she couldn't breath."Hello! Michii and goog morning"Karin said with a smile on her face.Michiru Nishikiori was a noble or friend from Kazune's kingdom which means Kazune-kun,Karin,and Michii were all old friends from the past so they know each other very well.Kazune-kun has a little sisiter named Kazusa Kujyou who is in the elementary division of the princes and princesses school.Later during the day, Lunch break came around the corner and there two other friends Miyon and Yuuki Sakuraicame up to the table toeat with them and they were also nobles from Karin's Kingdom. .

A couple weeks later Karin decides to walk through the park alone when all of sudden Kirio Karasuma trie to attck her in his kamika form and where she can't see him. Kazune-kun hears something happening in the park and runs there as fast as he could and right there karin was being attack by some Karasuma in his Kamika Form called Ares. Kazune-kun knew he was still weak from transforming into the sun god, Apollo but he couldn't risk losing Karin becuase he wouldn't chose to transform into his god form. Karin was still confuse about why Karasuma was after hermother's ring that she left bind to remember of her and what is a Kamika is what was confusing to Karin at he time being. Kirio was charging attack on Karin when kazune-kun jumps in and reflects the attack back at Karasuma and Kazune-kun calls out a attack called " Sagitta Solis" and it barely hits Karasuma and directily hits Kazune and he falls to he ground."What should I do Kazune-kun is tring to protect me with all his might and I'm doing nothing to help him"Karin starts to cry " I want to protect him "karin thoughts in her mind " iwant to be strong to be able to protevt him" she also thinks in her mind "i want to be strong". Her mother's cherish ring was starting to glow and she started to Transform into the godess Athena and says " I AM A GOD" out loud so she can transform.

She ran to Kazune-kun and picked up and put him in a nearby bench to rest .She glared furiouslyat Karasuma and she couldn't control her powers ." God of Thunder'Karin said out loud because that the light she could think of.The attack hit Karasuma on the right shoulder badly and he hit the ground and then hit a tree branch. " I'll get you back for this amatuer godess , I swear it"Kirio fleding away. Kazune- kun wakes up to see Karin into her Kamika form Athena and she runs toward him " I did it Kazune-kun"Karin said while huggung him tightly "Yeah you did it Karin and You beated Karasuma on your own withou much of my help. Everything around her started to go blackand she fainted and was held in Kazune-kun's arms .


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The School Play**_

Karin woken up in her queen size bed. She opens her curtains to bring light into her room so she could get dress for school and eat her early morning meal.She runs down the hall before her father stops before she could go to school."Good Morning,My Darling'Sazuto said while coming down the hall " Good Moring,Father"karin said while running out the door."what atheletic ability that my daughter has today'Sazuto said while yawning.She ran into the limo and picked up Kazune-kun snd Himieka-chan . " Hello! sleepy heads was your morning going well for you'Karin said with a smile on her face " It isn't going so well Karin-chan today because Kazune-sama couldn't wake me up early today"Hinieka said yawning softly over her hand.Karin came near Kazune-kun and gave him a warm kiss on the lips to brighten up the day for him so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Why did you do that for Karin"Kazune said with a flustered face with hand covering his mouth" I did it becuase I thought you felt like your dropped out of the conversation"Karin with a smile." Okay, you two we all know you are lovebirds so stop the fliring"Himeika said with a giggle on her face" We are not lovebirds,Himieka"Kazune and Karin said at the same timw with angry and flustered faces." Alright, I give up you wiin this time"Himieka said still with a smile.Karin and Kazune-kun ran out of the lino and ran all the way to homeroom.The homeroom teacher came in the room and sarted class by doing attendance.Mrs.Sanaki( Homeroom Teacher) told the class that for the school festivail there are going to do a play called " Sleeping Beauty" about this Princess who goes in a deep sleep until her prince charming kisses herto wake her from the deep sleep and then have a ever happy ending.Karin will have the main roll as princess Auora na d kazune-kun will play Prince Eric and everyone else will get their role in the box so everyone will get a fair chanc e to have a role.

Later on the day the class started to rehearse and they started with the kiss between kazune-kun and Karin when karin is in a eep sleep." Why do we have to do this Mrs.Sanaki in the afternoon"Karin said while whining " We have to do this right or the whole play is ruined becuase you guys can't kiss each other"Mrs.Sanaki said with a evil grin " Fine, I do it for the play only okay"Karin said with a blush." Oi! Karin are you sure about this what if you get embrassed by your parents"Kazune said with even harder blush that she didn't notice " It will be fine because wasn't my first kiss with you"Karin said with a smirck .Few hours later thay finished rehearsing and got into the limo to go to her kindgom to stay over a night to practice.Her father did't mind having visitors form a other kindgom because he had plenty room for guests ."Darling,tell me why Prince Kujyou is here"Sazuto said a little concerned" Father they are here to practice with me for the play"Karin jumped in joy "Okay!Just make sure you get some rest okaydarling"Sazuto said with a smile.

They started making there costumes with help from professional sewers by their side . " Is this how the costume suppose to look like Kazune-kun'Karin had a worried face " No, becuase the dress is suppose to be pink for the ending of the play Karin"Kazune-kun had a angry face.Himieka had the role of the Queen and Michii had the role of the King.Then Kirikia Karasuma showed herself in her Kamika form and then karin transformed into the godess Athena and attack her with a bolt of lightening."Terebro Nox'Kirikia's attack hit Karin on her shoulder that she fell down to the ground and was catched in Kazune-kun's arms." you will pay for what you did t Karin"Kazune-kun had a angry face " Ego sum deus"Kazune transformed into the sun god, Apolloand use a attack on Kirikia that made her faint to the ground and let her escape this time.He ran to karin and sarted to cry" Don't leave me, I don't want to lose you again"Kazune had streams of water coming down his face.She felt a tear on her face and slowly opened her eyes ."Kazune-kun"Karin said with a little air.He stopped crying and hugged her.

Kazune-kun took her to her room and covered her up with her blankets."You worried me there for a minute"Kazune had a soft smile"Kazune-kun"karin said with a squeaky voice." Rest up okay Karin"Kazune had a reasurring smile.Jeff was watching the both of them while holding a vase in his hands.Kazune-kun sarted to get sleppy so he slept in hr bed with her for the night."Good night karin"Kazune-said with a grin" Good night Kazune-kun" Karin said with a smile.Both of them fell asleep very guickly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: The School Festival**_

The next day, was the school festival and Karin and everyone were looking over their lines for the play.Karin and her friends were chatting about when her and Kazune-kun have to kiss in the play.King Sazuto was sitting in the audience waiting to see his daughter on the stage.The play started when the narrtor started telling the play and then let the actors do the rest of the job.There the king and queen and all of the royal servants were around the young princess Auroa when Prince Eric came to see how the young princess looked liked.Three fairies arrive to give the young princess their gifts for her.the first fairy gave her the gift of beauty.The second fairy gave her the gift of a beautiful voice to sing her life out.The third fairy was about to give her gift to the young princess when the evil witch suddenly appeared in the ball to celebrate he birthday.

" Why didn't you invite me to this pary"Witch said with a furious face " We didn't mean not to invite you but there was not a lot of invitations to give to everyone in the kindgom"King Phillup walks towards the evil witch " So, your telling me you were going to invite me"Witch calming down a bit "Yes"Queen Isabella." When the princess turns sixteen on her sixteenthday she will put her finger on spinbull and go into a deep slee and never wake up"Witch was lauging evilly and vanished.The hird fairy came up to give the gift toher" Princess will go into a deep sleep but will not die but she will need to by kissed by true love and then will wake from the deep sleep"Fairy said with a smile."Wll you three take care of our daughter in the deep forest'King said with aconcern face'Yes,our majesty"Fairies with a happy face.

Fifteen years later,the princess is living in a cottage deep in the woods with the three fairies protecting her.her friends are animals that knew her all her life. She loves to sing her own songs and sing to her friends.Her lips are as dark as a red rose." I'm home aunties"Auroawalking yp to her room and open her window to see the gorgeous view.She runs out of the house to meet a mysterious man who as been looking for her."Who are you"Auroa scared have to death"I am Prince Eric,I have been looking for you Princess Auroa"Eric said with humor.Auroa runs behind a tree to hide from Prince Eric " I'm no going to hurt you"Eric had a worried face .He runs up to her " Catch me if you can"Auroa was laughing while running away from him.

He finally,catches her and kisses her lips very softly,She slaps him on the cheek and starts to cry."Why did you do that for?"Eric had a bruise on his cheek " I did that because you suddenly kiss me on my lips for no reason without telling me"Auroa keeps on cring"I'm sorry for kissing you suddenly but, I couldn't help it you were so beautiful so I had to kiss you"Eric said a little flustered' i forgive you now"Auroa with a smile "Now, Princess come with me to the kindgom to see your parents "eric raising his had to lift her up on the horse "Fine"Auroa gives him her hand . They ride there way back to the kingdom with the king and queen waiting for them.They arrive to the palace and Auroa hugges her parents.

The king and queen immediatly put a royal ball for the arrival of the princess and the prince.They both run to their rooms and get ready for the ball to dance with each other and get to talk to each other alone.Auroa walks out of her room and with a olive-green dress that matches her eyes and is wearing a green diamond pendant witha blue emerald braclet and earings.They hold hands and walk down the stairs slowly not fall down.They start out dancing the waltz together .They stop and walk to the direction of the secret garden to tslk to each other alone." Wll you marry me, Princess"Eric taking out a engament ring"Yes,I will marry you"Auroa cring in joy.She jumps on him and kisses him on the cheek.The next day, they have their wedding before that happens suddenly Auroa in a deep sleep and eeds to be kissed to have their wedding .Eric slowly and passionally kisses her and she wakes up.They kissed for the wedding and live a happy ever after.

"Thank you everybody for coming to our play and have a safe afternoon and Goodbye"Miyon said with a sqeaky voice.Everybody left from school gronds and went home to rest for school tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: The Beach **_

The next day,Karin slept in then she was suppose to and was already late for school.She hurried her self to get dress and run into the limo.Everybody stared at her with a concern face because she wasn't usually late but,the teacher let it slide this time because she was always a good student in her class.Kazune-kun came up to her seat when he saw her sweet angelic face asleep resting on her desk." Oi! Karin wake up it's lunch time or you won't have your favorite eel bread before I take the last one before you"Kazune-kun said with a evil smirk "Okay! I'm awake already"Karin said with a sigh "Karin-chan you been alsleep all day during class, I was worried about you there for a minute"Himeika had a worried face"Sorry,Himieka-chan"Karin was rubbing her back.They all walked down to the cafeteria when Karasuma transformed and attack them"I AM A GOD'Karin " Ego som dues'Kazune-kun "Sagita Solris"Kazune-kun attack Kirio:God of Thunder"Karin directly hit Kirio in the stomach making him fall to ground.This strange goddess appeared and took Kirio and vanished out of no where.

Michii hugs Karin "Hanazono-san! lets go to the beach"Michii said with a happy face"Okay! we will go to the beach tomorrow"Karin sighed.They start to pack up for tomorrow because they going to the beach and sleeping in one of karin's Father's hotel for at least for two days and come back home to go to school. She ws done packing her bag and got into the limo and picked everyone else so they can get there early and her Farther is coming in to register them so rooms to stay over for two days.The drive to the beach was pretty far so they had to sleep in the limo.Karin's head was laying on Kazune-kun's shoulder make him blush a deep red and puts his on hers and falls to sleep.Himeika was smiling at the couple.

They finally got to the beach and unpacked their bags and then went to bed.The next morning Himieka and karin got dress in their swimsuits and the boys did the same but in their swim trunks. They bring their towels with them and ran teir way close to the beach.Michii and Kazune-kun came up to Karin and complemented how she look so cute in her Bikini.She blush as Kazune-kun complemented her and ran into the ocean with Himieka-chan.She dove real deep into the ocean. "Karin, are you okay down there"Kazune a little worried. "Yeah, I'm fine so don't worry about me"Karin laughing out loud. " Hanazono-san"Michii hugging her to death."Oi! Nishishikiori get off my Karin and don't touch her either"Kazune-kun said blushing a deep red " Oh! No, Hanazono-san I can't touch because you have a boyfriend"Michii with a smirk " Yeah! i'm going out with Kazune-kun and you can't do anything about it' Karin also was blushing.

Kazune-kun and Karin swimmed together most of the time and holding each other hands.They walked out of the water and went under the umbrella to take a rest and they looked in each other eyes then got ready to kiss each other.The slowly and passionately kiss on each other's lips and Kairn let Kazune-kun tongue explore her mouth and some times their tongues met.They stop kissing and trying to grab some air to breath and smiled at each other.They walk back into the water and head towards Michii and Himieka to play some beach volleyball in the ocean and start to hit the ball hard.The teams were set up with Karin and Kazune-kun as one team and Michii and Himieka as team two.Kazune and Karin are the winners and get treated for lunch by Himieka's and Michii's allowance.

They decide to go to this ice cream stand to buy them each a tug of chocolate,oreo,and cookie's and cream ice cream.They run back to get their stuff and go back in to hotel.They got to their rooms and got dress and then went to bed.the next morning and decided to walk in the mall and buy some clothing,manga,and anime for themselves.They come to this one shop has the rare anime " Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne"Karin and Kazune-kun screamed out the same time and they both bought the amine together and said its ther and only theirs . They both smiled at each other.They got into lovey dovey mode and kissed in front of Himieka and Michii who were both surprised that they do it in public.'Um..Kazune-kun we should stop or we get to embarrassed"No, I will not stop and that final alright"Kazune said with a smile.At the end of the day they all went home and got ready for school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:The Confessions

The next couple days, Karin has been busy doing her dailly duties of a princess and helping out Kazune-kun with filling out the lnew laws for the kingdom since his parents passed away.Kirikia and Kirio can not get pass the guards without seeing them with glasses thay can see them in their god forms or normal form.She takes a break and walks intoKazune-kun's room and see a ablumn sees a picure of them when they were little and kazune was still a cry baby.They both knew each other pretty well and Kazune -kun and yet he has never seen this side of her before in his life time. He got a little worried there for a minute then he locked his door so nobody could disturb them for awhileHe blushed when Karin started to walk towards him."Kazune-kun I din't know you still kept those pictures of us from the past"Karin. said a little curious"Yeah,I still have those pictures because you were so cute back then and you always protected me from the bullies who tried to harm me"Kazune a little embarressed. He lowered her to his bed and slipped then fell on the bed.He got on top of her "Karin, i always loved you since kindergarten but you never noticed 'Kazune started cring "kazune-ku why didn't you tell me sooner and i love you too"Karin

Kazune -kun started kissing karin on her neck giving her a hickey there for the next two days .Then he started to kiss her on the lipswhich seemed for hours and then took a gasp of air and then went back to kissing her.They got out of the room.She got into the limo qith Kazune-kun and Himieka .She arrived to the castle and went up to her father."Father, may i marry Prince Kujiou "Karin"Yes, you may marry and in one condition you must have children a couple of months after the wdding" King Sazuto said with a warm and loving smile" Did you hear that Kazune-kun?"Karin jumping for joy"Yeah"Kazune said a little happy.He then gave her a ring .They went to school and people were congatulating them and saying you make a great couple."Congatulations Hanazono-san and Kazune-kun"Michii elbowing Kazune-kun.Kazune started to blush.

The Kazune-Z were not happy about this and took Karin with them."Michiru have you seen Karin"Kazune was a little worry.Kazune-Z were slapping and puching Karin"You of all people do not deserve Prince Kujiou-kun"Kazune-z leader said with a angry face.She pushed Akrin making Karin hitting a nail and making her faint.Kazune found Karin uncosinous and picked her up."Karin Wake Up! Gosh your bledding really hard"Kazune started to cry and then ran to the nurse's office putting Karin on the bed and letting the the nurse examine her.The nurse came ot " Is she going to be okay?"Kazune had a worried face " She will be fine and she is lucky you bringed her here on time"Nurse said with a reasureing smile "Your aloud to see her now"Nurse said with a happy face " Thank you so very much"Kazune ran up to Karin"Hey! I remember be attack by the Kazune-Z and then fainting and you were cring"Karin sarted to cry" I was so scared Kazune-kun"Karin putting her head in his chest " It is okay now and I will do something about that stupid fan club of mine and don't worry about it anymore, Okay"Kazue said with a smile"Okay"Karin stopped cring

The next day,Kazune-kun came up to the Kazune-Z " how dare you toch my Fianceeand I want you to disband now and never touch Karin again or you will all pay the price of touching her or hurting her in anyway you can"Kazune siad with a angry face " Thank you Kazune"Karin was massing his shoulder to calming him down " Thank you for what Karin,They were the ones who hurt you"Kazune said with a concern face towards his Fiancee"For doing that for me"Karin giving him a kiss on the lips"AWWW!"Eneryone sarted to go back to normal.Kazune blushed for awhile amd then gave her back thr response back on her lips"Anything for my woman"Kazune walked away.

"Hanazono-san"Michii hugging her " Michii, Please give off of me because my Fiancee wil get mad"Karin pushing him off of he"Karin stay away frm the Karasuma'Kazune a little angry"Fine, Honey"Karin said with a smile.they walke back to the classroom and then had to transformed to kamika form " God of thunder"Karin attack Kirio and then he vanished.Kazune came to Karin and Kissed for all which she is worth.She blushed and then kissed him back and finally Athena and Apollo were reunited to their lover and were happy with each other."Karin,Thank you for reuniting me and Apollo"Athena giving her a kiss on the cheek "Thank you to Kazunefor leting me see Athena my lover at last"Apollo also kissing him on the cheek."Your Welcome"both said at the same time and smiled at each other " so what the wedding going to be like Kazune-kun"Karin giving him a hand to hold"I don't kow yet and it is up to you"Kazune holding her hand.They stopped under a sakura tree and kissed and then said to each other"Ilove you"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: The Dance**_

"Class there will be a dance this friay and I hope to see you therE"Mrs.Sanaki "Okay"Everyone started chatting about the dance"Hey Kazune-ku do you want to go to the dance with me"Karin a little flustered "Uh!Sure"Kazune blushed.everybody knew they would go together and just laughed at the couple."Karin-chan why don't we go shopping for a dress for the dance"Hiemika said with a giggle"Uh sure if it is okay with Kazune"Karin"Sure go ahead"Kazune still blushing.Karin saw this whit pure dress with snowflakes over the bottom and decide to but it wtth matching shoes."Karin-chan I so envious you get to wear that beautiful dress"Hiemika had a smile on her face"Yeah!Thanks Hiemika"Karin smilied at her friend.

The next few days, Karin had to do piano lesson so she could go to the dance with Kazune-kun.she also had to learn every ind of dance in the kindgoms and shehad to learn how tido the formal dance called the waltz.She kept up her studies and would walk with Kazune-kun to the park and kiss a few times under the sakura tree.She loved to spend time with him but in order for her to go to the dance with him she had to do stuff befhaving fun with her fiancee.She had played all the instruments correctly but she hated to play thr trumpet but she was good playing it .She was also a great dancer and singer.

She was almost done with everything but she had to play in a play called Cinderella on Thursday night.She won first prize and she was awrded the best actress.She is good at everthing but not reading a book but yaers have past since she was five and now she oves reading her favorite manga called wedding Peach."Kazune-kun I have done everything do you want to sleep over"Karin blushimg a little " Sure, I will be there in about ten minutes"kazune running to go pack up "Oh! see you later"Karin flustered "See you there"Kazune -kun running into the limo and hanging up the phone.Himieka was also coming to his fiancee's castle to stay over..

They got to the castle. They were so very amazed l at the castle since they been here a couple timesThe castle had satues of all the gods and like Athena and Apollo.Athena was always Karin's favorite god and Kazune's favorite was Apollo which is technicaily is kamika form.kazune was going to stay in Karin's room for today while Himiak will sleep to next bedroom next to them. There was another bed for Kazune-kun to sleep in so they didn't have to share a bed.She changed into her pajamas in her bathroom so rhe pevert Kazune doesn't see her naked

Kazune comes up and huggs her and then kisses her a goodnight kiss.The next morning they got ready for school and start class by talking about the dance.Kazune comes up and grabs karin's arm and drags her under the cherry blossom tree.He then pulls her into a deep kiss ."Kazune-kun why you do that for?" karin a slight pink blush'I did that for because I've been waiting all day to dothat you idiot"Kazune also blushing.they got home and got ready for the dance and Karn put on her dress letting him see it .Himieka helped her with her hair .Insted her hair with pigtails and now she decide to put her hair in a ponytail with a snowflake clips clipped to rubber bad.They got to the dance and everybody were envious of Karin and Kazune.Karin went to the balcomy and saw stairs and went down with Kazune-kun.There two statues of gods clalled Athena nad Apollo .The two gods were lovers but were seperated by birth.Kazune-kun and karin dance there in there god forms apollo or Athena and Uranus or Apreodite.They got tired and decide to go home and rest.


	8. Chapter 8

:00 _**Chapter 8:Karin Kujyou**_

A few days after the dance Karin and Kazune went to bed together and sleep like a couple holding hands in bed.They were on their way to the kitchen to make the King Sazuto some breakfast before going to school.After they fixed breakfast for the king .They told Jeff to take it to her father now and please and ten left for school.On their way to school they were holding hands.So everybody knew that nobody should touch Karin without his permission.All the boys would drule how beautiful Karin was and they always envy Kazune for getting her heart because she was the most popular girl and he was the most popular boy in school.They both didn't love each other for their looks bu their personality and heart so they knew each other pretty well..So they kept holding hands to the end of the day.

A few hours later, they got home and then went to do their homework immediately.As you know Karin would get hers done in a minute instead Kazune takes about six minutes to get his homework done. They settle on the couch and get comfortable and watch a little TV and then kiss which seemed for hours without long stop. They broke from the kiss and took a gasp of air .they were smiling at each other and then settle down and fell a sleep and then woke into each others arms and Karin flushed a deep red."Kazune-kun,I'm so sorry for sleeping in your arms"Karin little flustered.Kazune grabbed her waist and pushed his lips on hers .She let his tongue go through her mouth and a couple of times there tongues met."Is alright don't worry about it"Kazune was calmed.

"Kazune dear!, When is our wedding going to be"Karin with a serious face"Tomorrow silly"Kazune tickling her"oH1 now I remember but where am I going to be living after we get married"Karin"you will be living with me "Kazune giving her a reassuring smile"Okay!Thank you Kazune-kun"Karin giving him a kiss on the cheeks.They were getting ready for bed.Before 9:00 PM, Kazune was reading a book about his favorite manga and Karin was getting into her night gown.She slowly got into bed and turn off the lights.She felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist and pull her in a tight hug."Karin,I will never leave you alone ever again and I will protect you and Himieka'Kazune 'Kazune-kun don't say that because i need to protect you and Himieka and you don't have the much life left so don't strain yourself anymore for me or Himieka'Karin started to cry"I shall do as you said"Kazune stop her crying.She began to go to sleep and then heard Kazune calling her name 'Karin, Please come back"Kazune was crying very hard"Kazune,Wake up!I"m Right here"Karin holding his hand"Karin!Karin"Kazune was hugging her to death "I will never leave you Kazune .

The next was the wedding."Will you Kazune take care of Karin as your wedded wife for years to come through sickness and health"Priest " I do!"Kazune getting the ring out " You Karin take Kazune as your wedded husband"Priest"I do"Karin said with a smile.They took the rings and put it on each other hand"You may kiss the bride"Priest.Kazune slowly lifted the veil and kiss her on the lips."you are know Karin and Kazune Kujyou"Priest giving them hugs.Kazune picked her up bridal style and taking her to the limo and dove off to the hotel."Kazune-kun what are you gonna do to me"Karin scared"Karin!,you know what time it is for the husband and wife suppose to do after the wedding ceremony'Kazune coming close to her " Not now and wait until the honey moon"Karin walking into a wall "Alright!I will wait until the honey moon but you have to give me kiss"Kazune smirking "Okay"Karin came up to him and Kissed him.

A couple hours later they ent to the reception .They danced the waltz and the lmoney dance and they earned a lot of cash and they they had a great timeand went back to the hotel and slept for thr rest of the night.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Suzune-kun**_

A couple months later Karin was pregant with Kazune's and hers baby .She had not take any p.E. classes becuase of the pregany.Kazune would come and pick her up bridal style so he wouldn't cause damage to the baby.'kazune-ku'Karin blushed.'Okay1 we are going home early so don't worry,I'm not going to do anything to you"kazune smirked'Why?"Krin giggleing"Because I want to spend time alone with you'Kazune issing her on the chhek'Alright I give up'Karin huging him

Fe days later"Uh!I think he is kicking me'Karin crying in pain'Alright! I'm right here Karin"Kazune holding her hand "Its okay! Karin--chan"Himieka o her side. She pushed as hard as she could to get the baby and thankfully it wasn't so hard for her.the baby was out and it was wrapped in a towel and clean up.The doctor handed the baby to her and said it was a boy."We should call you Suzuneand is that alright Kazune"Karin smiling at him'Yeah1"Kazune smiling back at her " He has your eyes and my hair and body"Kazune smirking"I hope he not like you Karin'Kazune smirking evilly'Yeah right"Karin sticking her tongue at him.

A few months later Kazune and Karin had a great life and Suzune was still a little toddler.Karin had to breast feed him when he is still a baby.Suzune was Kazune's favorite child because he didn't yell at him or punch him like karin.A few years later Suzune started school.

The End ...


End file.
